Rohan
Rohan (露伴 Rohan) is a Dark Mage and one of the most dangerous criminals of Earthland. Formerly part of the Wizard Council's Police Branch, "The Punishment Force," he broke away from the regime and disappeared into the wilds for ten years. Now returned as a man whom ravages villages and cities alike, leaving those in his wake broken and mindless, he is the top priority of the world's security to bring into custody. After being tracked down by Drake Squad, a fiercesome part of the Armed Wizards branch of the Council, Rohan suffered grevious defeat by the entirety of the four elite warriors. He is now in custody of the Council. Appearance: Rohan, as a child, was a wiry thin child. With black hair frayed upward like tongues of onyx flames, he earned a scar over his left brow from a wound he sustained at the age of ten. While withholding a number of scars that have faded over time, their marks will forever remind him of the abuse and tyranny the world has imbued upon his body and soul. Becoming a man, he grew into a strong and well built force of muscule. Growing his hair out long, he kept it as such well into the most recent part of his life. With it unkempt, along with his beard, dark locks became faded with grey hued etching as bags developed around his strong jawed visage. It wasn't until his recent ascent in notoriety that he shaved his head and beard, becoming less distinguishable to those who know him and the authorities. While being an active Mage in service to the United Guilds, he wore a white upturned collar of white coloration that draped over his shoulders and lapped over his sleeves and cape. A blue tunic top and bottom that is belted by a dark belt covers the majority of his stocky frame. Military boots covered his feet, with a knife strapped to his left heel and a stave slung over his left shoulder. His attire has shifted dramatically from the time he spent in the Punishment Force in service of the Wizard Council. Wearing grey and dark brown cloth, his appearance is more depicted as a monk than a dark wizard or a sorceror of great power. A double-blunt ended stave always slung over his left shoulder and a satchel held by a meager dark sash wrapped around his belt, this man has little on him but has more within than one credits him. Personality: Rohan is unlike most criminals you'd find on the Wanted List issued out by the Wizard Council. On the surface he truly looks like a calm, patient and caring man. He'll often take the time to befriend small children, finding their actions and dialogue most fascinating. It can even become an issue if one becomes endangered or threatened that he will immediately run to their aid, as if it is a maternal reflex. While he has no history of real family, his bonds with the innocent, especially those of a young age is quite apparent and well known by his peers but little by his enemies. Though this is true, Rohan is not known for his notoriety if not born with an intimidating gait. His face, imbued by long conflict and abuse, wears an impassive expression of grim disgruntlement. As if always having a grudge with anyone he meets outside of his interests, he appears to be eternally burdened by anger and hatred, bottled up inside in exchange for a forced tranquil tone he projects to keep himself from losing his cool. One thing is certain that if he ever does find a reason to lose his temper, all Hell will undoubtedly break loose. It is for this reason that his associates have seen him often in deep meditation. Despite his personal vendetta against the world and Mages alike, he finds peace in drifting his thoughts to that of nature and the potential future of true peace. While most find his whimsical notions of order a fantasy, he believes that someone will bring it about, though he doubts that he can ever be the one. Filled with too much hatred and sadness, he knows all too well that his personal path of vengeance will bring the world into further despair rather than bring it up into a hopeful path of light that he yearns the children to walk towards. Synopsis: Affiliation: Background: Rohan's past was one of bloodshed and tragedy. Born into a meager family, his only joy was that he had a loving family and a neighbour's girl whom he was close friends with. He learned basic education within a town whose name was forgotten over the course of time, it simply presided in the far reaches of Ishgar. A small island off the coast of Sin, it was practically ignored by all and wasn't known by many which kept it in a state of peace that few lands would know. Unfortunately, it also made them vulnerable to an unknown menace that Rohan could only describe as the embodiment of fear and power. Miraculously, Rohan escaped with his life and the life of his only friend. Hand in hand, they made their way to the coast in an attempt to escape the burning island. Fortune smiled upon them as fishermen from Sin had spotted the fire and went to investigate. Saving the children, they were taken in and dropped off at the nearest port in Bellum. From there, the Council had sent agents to gather the two and bring them in for questioning. It was then that the boy found his desire to dispense justice on those who have wronged those needlessly and without cause. After apprenticing under a Mage within the Seven Kingdoms, he joined with the Council during their formation of the Punishment Force and worked his way up the ranks. It was there that he met Godfried, someone who rose quickly through the Council's Left Hand to the rank of Captain. Both he and Godfried had developed ideals that were along the same path of dispatching those who were within the wrong and protecting the weak. More than at one point, Rohan showed himself to be even more compassionate and forgiving than Godfried could ever be, a sign of softness unheard of in the Punishment Force. Despite his hesitance in being thoroughly brutal, Rohan was efficient at his work and was one of the fastest developers of new spells and types of Magic, creating his own types of spellcasting that few have heard of. Being hailed as a savant, Rohan dismissed himself as being that talented as he saw Godfried as far stronger of a Magician and deserving his position over him any day. On one day, their paths diverged forever. The sight of a band of cultists using a ritual to sacrifice orphaned children to call upon a Devil from the other side caught Rohan and Godfried by surprise during one of their patrols. While Godfried was as quick to thwart their plans, Rohan was in an absolute rage that he murdered all the cultists regardless of those who were brought in against their will or were misled by their deranged leader. Furthering the point later, Rohan found to his utter disbelief that the Council had known about the cult for some time and was keeping the Punishment Force out of it if only because of their relation to a Dark Guild. One of their agents being one of the cultists that Rohan killed made them wish to put him on probation but Godfried was too fed up with how underhanded the Council had made. Seeing that his friend was going to be off the beat for awhile, Godfried finally chose to leave, a decision that left his friend and comrade to dissolve into complete madness. Over the course of being handed his ex-peer's position and title, Rohan gathered as much knowledge of the forbidden magics hidden within the library of the Council's headquarters. After perfecting any Magic he sought to use, he developed a Black Art on his own that he journeyed away to master on his own. Since then, he became known as a Wanted Criminal with a high bounty of 250 Million Jewels for his renegade activities, possession of Council knowledge and tools, along with vigilantism on unprovoked pockets of the Underworld. Simply known as the Dark Monk, anyone who crosses his path is either met with an untimely demise or left less of a person than they are. Natural Skills/Abilities: Unreal Magical Power: Rohan boasts an enormous store of Ethernano, having been built up and preserved over the course of his life since his youth serving the Council. Now a veteran in the magical arts, Rohan withholds enough strength to challenge some of the best Mages in all of Ishgar, and his skill in manipulating it is rivaled only by prodigies or skilled artisans of Magic itself. With such power he is considered so dangerous that no single law enforcer is to approach him unless accompanied by a great deal of Council agents at their side. Even so, the quality of it has been melded with that of a host of signatures, making it seem unworldly, as if he ceased being human quite awhile ago and become something else entirely. *'Concealment': By dampening the aura of Rohan's Ethernano, Rohan can virtually hide himself within a populated or even isolated area without ever being detected. With the right approach and guise, he can even walk up behind someone without even triggering their 6th Sense, making him near akin to that of a ghost. It is through this method that in his time in the Punishment Force that he was able to get the drop of many evildoer and silenced them without any fight put up, regardless of their power or Magic they may have. *'High Endurance': Afforded by the amount of Ethernano that flows through his body, Rohan can competently withstand a high yielding amount of punishment and damage against enemies. To prove this point, Rohan had once been captured and held hostage over a good month while being indiscriminately tortured by an old band of Dark Wizards who had a grudge against him. Despite the constant degeneration of skin tissue across his scalp and the fervent amount of beatings, it wasn't until Godfried made an entrance that he found an opening to break himself out and beat his captors within an inch of their lives. Just a testament to how strong his will and his overal physique has retained in the past and could only get stronger as time passed. *'Shockwave': Using his own Magical Aura, Rohan can create volatile explosions of decompressed air through the negatively charged Ethernano running off his pores. In this manner, he can unleash a mass of air waves kinetically thrown by his own Magic Energy. It is just one of the many abilities he posseses over extensive experience and capability. Skilled Martial Artist: Having sparred with Godfried in his youth within the Punishment Force, Rohan is proficient in the use of mixing in defensive grappels to using fluid redirective force waves from simple strikes. Acrobatic in this style, he weaponized the known Palm Magic to help strengthen this method of Magic Combat and give him an edge over more physically powerful enemies or those who possess less endurance that he can take down within a minimal amount of blows. Despite this, Rohan is proficient enough to alternate his style as necessary so he can adapt to his enemies and the environment he's placed in. *'Bojutsu': Very capable with using his Magic Stave, Rohan can wield it like an extension of his body and land powerful blows against enemies half to many times his own size. By generating Magic through it, he can wield spells in a way that very few can compete with that he's encountered over the years. *'Swordsman': While not his weapon of choice, Rohan can wield bladed weapons with fairly adept skill. Adept Trapsman: Boasting to make a wide array of conventional and magical traps, Rohan has devised many to capture his enemies and allies alike for various purposes. Keen Intelligence: Through his years studying under the Council's branches, Rohan has gained an aptitude for both academic and pragmatic intelligence to use both in the field and conventional day to day practices. Through this means that Rohan gained an intellect that could even be argued that outstripped most of his peers, even the infamous Thunder God Saint that he worked under. While never boasting this, he depends on his brains to get himself in situations as much as he gets out of them. By this he's been well known as a powerful mind as well as strong in the flesh. Stolen Abilities Architecture: As one of the abilities he gained when using his Black Art, Rohan has utilized his knowledge of architecture with his own Magical Prowess to construct himself his own base and further his own trapping skills in the process. He stole this ability from an artisan of the craft known as Gustaffe Forens. Navigation: By simply glancing at any point he's at within Ishgar, Rohan can tell where he is and move to any spot he wants, even knowing spots that most maps are unable to be read out. He stole this ability from a man named Shen Rick. Boxing: A skilled fighter that was misusing his talents to start a gang in a rundown town of Minstrel, Rohan used Feast of the Hungry Man to extract his ability and make it his own. The man's name was KO Fist, or so he believed. Marksmanship: An ability he's gained from a number who boasted the profession of the last century's introduction into Magic Warfare as a prominent form of combat. Rhye Bolt was a member of the Fiore Military's Ranged Battallion who was praised for his shot but met an untimely end when he disappeared one night. Another was a Dark Guild shooter by the name of Ramsie, whom also disappeared and his own power of the marksman robbed. Snake Eye was another unrenowned shooter whose ability was also taken from him, finishing the amount prowess in the gunmen arts. Smithing: A particularly skilled Magic Smith by the name of Lars Cowen was working for a Drug Lord in Minstrel from which Rohan robbed him of his ability. It is something that allowed Rohan to utilize a great number of personal forged weapons and tools. Artistry: Capable artwork is something that Rohan found is through perspective and gifts, something of which he took only from a couple of underrated men of the craft. By this token, Rachenl O'Sean, Bennedict Trusef, and Tyler Colt are all unremarkable people who will never know fame even past their forgotten lives. Equipment: Explosive Lacrima: Specially infused Lacrima devised to explode with the slightest command or charge, Rohan can set this as to blow up within a proximity or within mental command after a certain time period or thought has been struck. This makes them quite volatile yet useful tools within his arsenal. Flash Lacrima: A Lacrima with little left to the imagination. Used in the past for breaking into compounds or hideouts, Rohan charges these Lacrima to release a potent flash of light in a measured radius. Virtually harmless with the exception to the visual and auditory nerves, it is quite useful in most situations he's placed in. Darkness Lacrima: Unleashing a large quantity of darkness within a Lacrima can obscure vision in a similar way but also in a much more offensive manner. Skilled in its use with the Lacrima, he is able to use it without ever necessarily needing expertise in Darkness Magic himself. Fire Lacrima: Unleashing a torrent of flames in a destructive force much like a fire bomb, Rohan needs little tinkering to adjust it to the way he wishes to utilize it. Lightning Lacrima: Through activation it unloads a high quantity of magic infused volts that charge through the target with extreme prejudice. Water Lacrima: After activating, this Lacrima unfurls a large wave of water with incredible tonnage of moisture behind its wave. Earth Lacrima: Unleashing a large quantity of earth within a Lacrima for the purpose of crushing, lacerating and penetrating while also able to be used for a defensive measure. ISkilled in its use with the Lacrima, he is able to use it without ever necessarily needing expertise in Earth Magic himself. Communications Lacrima: Able to communicate with others who possess a similar device, Rohan has attuned it to even reach out as a means of secondhand telepathy magic. In this way he can talk to a number of people without ever them needing a device of their own, just that they be magically fluent in some fashion or another. Surveillance Lacrima: Able to keep an eye on entities from various angles, Rohan has linked these to his mind to give him a precoginant view of certain areas when he concentrates. Stave of the Just: A simple wooden stave that Rohan has crafted at a young age, he utilizes it for most of his Magic and physical combat effects. Infused with Magic for over the years, it is hard as it is a fine substance that no one can replicate because of the quality the magic has transformed the surface and core into. Able to be as reliable as any walking stick as it is as deadly a weapon to any other magic device used by any competent mage. Magic: Palm Magic: By the crudely simple means of concentrating his Magic through particular points of his body (most specifically, his palms) Rohan can create explosive pressurized gales of kinetic power through the simplest to stressed of movements. By pouring his Martial Art through this method Rohan had become a truly exceptional combatant among the Punishment Force, one to never mistake as helpless or incapable of defending himself as he is beating enemies with simply his bare hands. Through right finesse, Rohan can even nullify particular spells with simply a thrust of his hand or a swipe of his leg, making it seem easy for him to counter even the powers of a Magician who is of similar talents to his own. Wind Magic: One of the few Elemental Magic that Rohan adopted into his arsenal during his time as a Council Wizard, he utilizes this to great effect. Able to levitate and propel himself through the air as if gravity is of no consequence, Rohan can create torrential winds and pressured gales of such fluidity they are abnormal from those part of nature's element itself. Combining it with his Palm Magic, Rohan can create devastating combos against enemies at point blank, capable of killing even the toughest of living beings if they aren't toughened up enough to withstand such assaults. Barrier Magic: Another skill he inherited through his service as a Punishment Wizard, Rohan uses this with his Stave to greatest effect and can summon them instantaneously without incantation or gesture. This makes his defensive powers as great as his offensive, even able to withstand some of the strongest attacks and then use his shield as a bludgeoning force to crush his opponent. Even the redirection of Ethernano flow is possible through his Barrier Magic, turning an enemy's attacking power against the foe whom attempted to harm him. This makes him an increasingly dangerous nemesis if he ever went toe to toe with any arduously built opponent. Black Art, Feast of the Sleeping Man: His own developed Magic that became a Black Art, Rohan can carefully siphon the essence of a target and take it into himself, making it a permanent part of himself. While its biggest backlashes are stronger opponents take more concentration and that time is a large factor for both recovery and utilizing the spell, the benefits are well worth it in the long run. The enemies are usually left as husks of their former selves and he becomes physically, mentally and magically stronger with every use of its power. Stolen Magic: As a result of Feast of the Sleeping Man, Rohan has absorbed the essence of two Mages he resolved to keep. While it is possible he knows more these two Magic are the ones he's absorbed into his arsenal as habit. Teleportation Magic: Through use of specially engraved or touched markings, Rohan is able to move instantly from where he is to that spot at any time. Working so well with multiple 'markers', Rohan can perform instaneous synchronized attacks upon enemies, as if he multiplied the spell by a high degree. Using even the Ethernano of spells he deflects to mark odd debris and rocks, Rohan's skill in this Magic he stole, he is incredibly dangerous and hard to pin down. Burning Eye Magic: A special magic that focuses flames out through Rohan's eyes, the degree and control of these energy beams varies given the amount of power and control he puts into it. Various spells he has created has the capability of destroying an entire castle keep or burn an impact crater in the side of a mountain, a testament to how dangerous these eye-beams of his can be. Despite the power, he doesn't seem able to use it on a wider scale compared to his other Magic and thus resolves in using it for more precise attacks. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Rohan's appearance is based off the Legend of Korra antagonist, Zaheer. Quotes: *(As a Child in Slavery): "This world took away everything from me before I had a chance to have something. I'll show them. When I get out of this Hell, I'll take away what's most precious to everyone...and have everyone know my misery while I laud in their luxury. Don't you think that's fair?"